Secrets
by dragon congelado
Summary: Something that happened between Hiccup and Stoick. It's not worth reading, just some verbal vomit on the internet.


**_This something that happened (kinda) with me dad this afternoon. I'm paraphrasing like half of it and the other half is made up. This just needed to written down and get out of my system. I just put Hiccup in my shoes (mostly)._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the demons in my head. And they are trying to convince me otherwise._**

Hiccup had just finished pulling-or was it pushing?- the old gray trailer into the driveway. Tomorrow his dad had the day off and was going to load a bunch of the crap that they didn't use, but still kept, on to it and haul it off.

Hiccup was okay with it there were things like his old bike, some sports equipment that his dad had bought him, hoping that one day Hiccup would magically be a sports fanatic and want to join some sort of team, and other odds and ends that were in there.

He hadn't done a very good job at backing in the trailer, but was the better that his previous attempts by quite a bit. Of course, the trailer wasn't right next to the garage door like he was asked to do, but it was within a few feet. Hiccup felt kinda happy at his semi-seccess. He also had homework that needed done and tonight he'd been given a large amount of the stuff. Signing, he pulled the truck in front of the house. His dad wasn't going to be too happy with him, but hopefully not angry. Hiccup walked in and decided to start with English, he hated it and that's why it was best to get it out of the way while he still had the energy to think about doing it. If he put it off for later it wouldn't get done and he needed to being his grade up. He needed to read two chapters of their book then write a review on them.

He'd just gotten it out of the way, when Stoick walked though the door.

"Hey, I need you to run me over to Gobber's." he informed Hiccup without a greeting.

"Right now?" Hiccup asked.

"Please."

It wasn't that Stoick couldn't drive, he was better than Hiccup by a mile. Just he had something that he needed to prepare on the way to Gobber's. Hiccup followed him out to the car and got in the driver's seat. As they pulled out. Stoick spoke.

"That trailer needs to be backed in further and it's not very straight, I know you tried you hardest, but you needed to learn. Your wife can't do it for you. And you don't what to be known as that guy, right?"

Hiccup opened his mouth, he had a couple things that wanted to come out, however none did. He just closed mouth and nodded. They sat in silence for the rest of the drive, but inside Hiccup's head there was a far amount of noise.

[There are a few things wrong with that... First off, I don't plan on backing in another trailer as soon as I'm out of the house. Second, I did my best and that's not good enough. Third, I'm only 17, I'm not getting married any time soon. Just because he got married at 21, I've got the same expectations. Fourth and finally, I'm gay, so probably a husband, not a wife for me, thank you very much. How could I forget that he doesn't know or even suspect? Great. I'm so screwed when he finds out...]

Hiccup continued along this though train for the rest of the drive, thinking about his plans, hopes, and dreams. Mostly, about getting away from home as soon as possible and living without all these damn secrets. As they got nearer to Gobber's, Stoick handed Hiccup a ten dollar bill for dinner and grunted a "thanks". He didn't needed to explain the money, Hiccup already knew. He also knew that Gobber would bring Stoick after Hiccup had already gone off to bed. Stoick walked up the drive, Hiccup called his favorite Chinese restaurant and placed an order to go. Just before, he took off to pick up the food, he waited for Gobber's wave. He couldn't go before that, because he'd tell Stoick that something seemed off with Hiccup and then Stoick would try and find out what it was. It was easier to wait...there it was. Hiccup waved back before driving to go get his dinner. He sighed. It was probably going to be a long, lonely, sad night. He was thinking of texting Jack. Jack could always make him feel better.

_**There's that. I know that Jack wasn't in there much. (Like nothing at all.) Reviews help the turtles get out of their shells!**_


End file.
